Desert Fever
by jellophish
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are Naraku's best desert bandits of the Sahara, but also arch rivals. When he sends the two on a mission together, a sandstorm gets them lost in the Sahara...together. With little food, water, and a deep hatred for each other. InuKag
1. Lost

**A/N: Oh bugger! ***runs from readers with pitchforks* I'M SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY! *gets hit in the head with torch* HEY! I said I was sorry! *hair's on fire*

Looook…….I know, no one wanted Sands of Time written first, but the first chapter came to me in a dream like…like **BAM!** And I was friggin dying to write it!

It's a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. C:

**NOTE FOR FANS OF SEADOGS AND MAN'S BEST FRIEND:**

NO, I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORIES. The only reason I abandoned _Taken_ was because it was badly written (in my P.O.V.) and I lost all inspiration for it…but, as you see, I've finished _Seadogs_ and beginning it's sequel! (Yes! It's being written right now, but will be published in June!) But yes, I am writing them!

I actually find it fun to be writing several stories at once.

But my limit is probably…3 or so stories?

OK ONWARD. OH OH OH…AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S IRONIC? Even though I've completely moved onto InuYasha, and away from Naruto, the pairings I hated (*cough* SasuKarin EWWW *cough*) I still hate. =P

AND WHAT'S THIS? **NARKIK IN THIS STORY?** HOLEH CRAP.

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**DESERT FEVER  
**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

The blaring, yellow sun beat down on the desert, marking its territory with its magnificent orange rays that covered the land. The sand's golden grains glistened in the sun, giving off an almost crystalline light.

From below, a horned lizard dug out from under the swift sand. It sniffed the air.

One sniff.

Two. His ears picked up something.

Suddenly, its black beady eyes widened and the reptile began to run, but his peace was broken when a rather loud vehicle disturbed him, and caused him to be flung, uttering a small squeak of terror.

"Aw fuck!" a gruff voice shouted. "Miroku shoot! Shoot the damn thing already!"

"I'm trying to, but the damn demon keeps jumping in to the ground!"

"Son of a bitch…" InuYasha growled, smacking his facing in frustration. He sped up his motorcycle, passing his friend.

The sand oni roared.

"Throw me the tranquilizer gun!"

Miroku slipped off the weapon with one hand, the other keeping himself balanced on his bike, and threw it to the hanyou who caught it.

Working quickly, he steadied himself, and waited but sped up. Again, the oni roared and sunk into the sand's depths.

_Wait for it…_ InuYasha thought.

And the worm-like monster flew up into the air once again. Quickly, he swerved his bike to a stop.

"Sleep tight, bitch!" he snickered, shooting the tranquilizer, which released a dart of a green colored drug.

The oni then fell onto the sand again, but this time, it didn't burrow. The drug had sedated it quickly.

Miroku finally caught up with his friend. Already, InuYasha was setting ropes on the sleeping demon.

"Urgggh!" Miroku groaned, stomping his boot onto the grount. "You get all the fun…" he pouted.

"Feh!" the hanyou smirked and wiepd off his brow. "It's called, _skills_."

Miroku only sighed and rolled his eyes.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Bro! Hey!" InuYasha yelled to his half brother, to face him. Sesshomaru was InuYasha's older brother, by about six years or so. They had different mothers, but the same father, InuTaishio (a.k.a Touga). He and InuYasha worked for Naraku was desert bandits, as well as Miroku and a few others.

His brother was dragging yet another sand oni.

"Another one, I presume?" Fluffy drawled; the sun beat on him, illuminating his silver hair a bit.

"Damn straight," InuYasha smirked.

"You have to stop with all the extras." His brother chided.

"That's what I say!" Miroku said, following behind InuYasha.

"I'll stop when I'm dead!" Was InuYasha's only response.

Miroku fixed his long black glove. It had a rosary over it, for that had was…er…dangerous. One summer, Naraku had meant to send a curse of a wind tunnel onto the hand of one of their enemies, but hit Miroku by accident, giving him the curse. That tunnel would suck up everything and everyone.

"Eh, I need a new glove…" he muttered to himself.

"We'll fix that glove, we'll fix it." InuYasha waved his hand at him.

Sesshomaru's communicator ringed. Picking it up, he had gotten a message from their boss.

"Uhuh," he replied into the speaker.

He turned to face his brother and rested his arm on the railing of the company's balcony.

"Naraku requests for you," Sesshomaru told him, closing the communicator, and putting it in his pocket.

"What could he want?" Miroku pondered.

"Yeah!" InuYasha called to his brother. "The hell does he want?"

"He said it's for your ears only."

**OOoOoOoO**

Crimson eyes rolled as he heard stomping down the hallway.

"3…2…"

"THE HELL YOU WANT?" the hanyou barged in and yelled.

"Couldn't even count to one." Naraku commented.

"Listen er' 'buddy'. Let's just this over with," InuYasha barked.

His honey orbs then averted to infront of Naraku's desk.

_OH FUCK NO. _he screamed inside his head, and stared with fury and rage at the head of black, wavy hair.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You gonna try to burn two holes in my head? It'll never happen."

"Says you!" he hissed.

"Listen, you pompous-"

"Not in my office!" Naraku screeched, stepping in front of the two. "Oh, look, now you've got my favorite suit all crinkled up and disheveled!" he whined.

"Kikyo! My suuuuitt!" he cried again.

A door in his office opened, and out popped a head of someone who looked the same to Kagome, and yet, different. Kikyo sighed.

"Not again…" she muttered, eyes narrowed.

"Psh, blame ol' metro-sexual over here." Kagome scoffed. **(A/N: No offense to those guys who are reading this and are metro-sexual. My dad is too, so don't worry! ^^ And metro-sexual means you're a guy, but you care a lot about how you look, dress, etc. You know.)**

"Now, Kagome." Kikyo scolded. Kagome only waved her hands up in her defense.

Kikyo took Naraku's purple pinstriped jacket, leaving him only in a lavender dress shirt.

InuYasha's eye twitched. "How in the world are you like…the friggin Godfather of a bunch of desert bandits, when you were girly shit like this!"

"It's not girly!" his boss retorted. "It's called being fashionable."

Kagome tried to suppress a snicker; InuYasha muttered something incoherent.

Their boss, who was a full youkai, heard this perfectly. "I am not gay, for the last time! Those photos spread around the office were when I was drunk, damnit! As I would _willingly_ kiss Kouga!" he rambled, shuddering when he said the word, 'kiss.'

"Right," Kagome continued to laugh.

"I'll have you know, I'm married to your sister!" Naraku proclaimed. That's right, Kikyo was Kagome's sister, and she and Naraku were married.

"Which still creeps me out," the Higurashi girl shuddered.

The hanyou shook his head.

"Okay, now what exactly did you call me and that _thing_ for?"

Kagome glared. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"No more fighting, I mean it." Naraku ordered. "Now, I called you both in here to inform you of your mission."

"Kagome, you will be going to steal the Sacred Jewel, the Shikon No Tama. It is currently in the ancient tomb of the Egyptian priestess Khepri. That tomb is loaded with traps, creatures, and yes, even curses."

InuYasha scoffed. "Curses, smurces. Ain't no such thing."

Naraku turned to face the half-demon. "InuYasha, you won't be doing much. I just need you to make sure she gets out of their alive." He instructed.

"Whaaaaaat?" he screeched.

"I don't need his help!" the black haired girl fired back at the hanyou.

"I'm a miko! I can take care of myself!" she continued to protest.

"I'm a hanyou! I can do a _helluva_ better job than her!"

"Psh!" Kagome scoffed. "A better job at failing that is."

"Listen you-"

"Oh I'm listening but all I hear is-"

"_**QUIET!"**_ Naraku howled, eyes a vibrant red.

Both bandits froze, eyes falling to their boss.

"Get going Kagome," he instructed, calming down. "And don't even try anything InuYasha"

"Keh," the hanyou grumbled. _I'll get that insufferable wench…_

**oOoOoOoOo**

She looked to her left of the tomb's dusty corridor.

_Nothing here…_ Kagome analyzed.

Her head cocked to the right. **(A/N: hehe…cocked…hehehe…oh God, I sound like Miroku)**

_Nothing there…_

Deeming the tomb's hallways as safe (for now), she continued on, sensing for the Jewel. Her spiritual powers allowed her to see them, when others (besides other mikos) couldn't.

_It's near…_ she concluded.

She turned left, keeping a hand near her belt, ready to whip out an arrow just in case.

"Ah ha!" she half-whispered to herself as she found the heart of it all. The box was centered in an oval room, pillars circling around it. The pillars had old hieroglyphs written on them, as well as some ancient kanji, with dragons and Egyptian birds adorning them.

The tomb had some cracks in its ceiling, letting light pour in through the openings. Kagome saw some rats living around as well.

Meanwhile, a dark figure watched her.

_Eh? _Kagome sensed something…or someone, behind her. She snapped her head to the back.

"…grr…" she growled, frustrated that she got frightened so easily.

Her gloved hands reached for the box. It had a symbol of an Ankh on it, as well as some Japanese.

"Shikon no Tama…" she whispered, eyes opened wide.

The Shikon No Tama jewel once belonged to another miko in Japan, during the Edo period, by the name of Kyoko. Kyoko fell in love with a half-demon named Shaya **(A/N: Hehe, you can get that name from the word Yasha.) **Her powers began to weaken for some strange reason. But one day a jealous hanyou, also in love with Kyoko, conjured a plan to separate the two. This caused them to mistrust each other, and Kyoko ended up pinning Shaya to a tree, leaving him half-dead for fifty years, the Shikon No Tama gone missing.

Until that is, a miko from a different time unpinned him; her name was Kaome. Years passed, and soon Shaya fell in love with Kaome, and vice versa. At first, he despised her since she looked very much like Kyoko, but he grew to love her. The two had to recover the Shikon Jewel, and wanted to get rid of it, but it was impossible, for the jewel possessed so much power.

However, a year later, foreigners that had come from Egypt **(A/N: Baah don't criticize. I mean, it's the only logical way I can think of. Unless you want me to say they came on flying pigs.) **had come, traveling by boat; they had been lost. Seeing this as an opportunity to rid themselves of the Jewel forever, Shaya and Kaome handed over the Jewel to the Egyptian priestess, Khepri. The Shikon Jewel was now kept in storage, in the priestess' tomb, in the Sahara. And Kagome was only a few step away from touching it.

"Soon to be all mine!" Kagome jokingly cackled. But she suddenly thought a few things over. This was _way_ too easy. Really? Naraku even said it himself. There'd be traps everywhere, especially for something as valuable the Shikon No Tama. What Egyptian priestess would keep the Jewel just out in the open like this? Well…maybe a stupid one…but that wasn't the case!

Testing it out, Kagome took out her dagger, and placed it in front of the jewel's encasement. The minute the dagger's top entered its presence, dusty and very sharp spikes popped up, causing the miko bandit to gasp in surprise.

InuYasha mentally snorted as he watched her from the shadows.

_Wuss_, he chucked but instantly snapped his hand over his mouth. _Shit! Shit!_ He cursed. He noted the red ribbon on his head. (All who worked for Naraku had this; it would usually have a sign of an N or a spider on it)

_Maybe I should put this over my mouth, next time…_ came a fleeting thought as he heard Kagome's footfalls towards the pillar he was hiding behind.

"InuYasha!" she shrieked.

"…Yo." He smiled sheepishly.

"I told you not to follow me, damnit! What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing what you shouldn't be!" he snarled. "Stealing the Jewel."

"Ugh!" Kagome stomped back to where the jewel was.

"Naraku sent you only to 'babysit' me. But, I don't need to be babysat! So stay out of my way, InuYasha." The miko fumed.

"Keh!" InuYasha scoffed and trailed behind her. "I wouldn't want to save your sorry ass anyways!"

"Go then, if you don't care!" Kagome yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls, and turned to face the jewel again.

"Uh, no thanks, wench! Remember, I want that victory for myself!" he spat.

The female bandit spun on her heel to face him.

"You know what? Shut up! I am tired of you and your-"

"You're tired?" he cut her off. "I'm _**fuckin' sick**_ of your behavior!"

"Yeah? Well I-"

As the two bickered, they didn't notice as the tomb began to shake.

The Jewel was not just a jewel of power, it was also the final resting place of its original creator, Priestess Midoriko. And their fighting just disturbed it.

"Wait," Kagome mumbled. The ground began to shake more violently, the box holding the Shikon Jewel beginning to lower itself on the pillar it stood on.

"What's going on?" InuYasha asked. The two bandits gasped as they saw sand pour out of the dragon statues' mouths, flooding the tomb with sand. The entrance began to close up as well, the door lowering from the top.

"Now we've done it!" Kagome stated, giving InuYasha a look.

Said hanyou furrowed his brows and growled. He wordlessly pulled open the covering of the Jewel, and took the Shikon No Tama in his pocket. He turned to Kagome, "Get on my back," he ordered.

"What?"

"Just get on!"

Hesitantly, the female bandit climbed on behind him, locking her arms around his neck; their previous fight forgotten.

"Hang on,"

And wit a leap, the hybrid, with the priestess on his back, was in the air, and bounding off the walls until they were out and falling.

Kagome saw the sand coming towards her as she fell, but strong arms encircled her waist, turning her around to face the sky. InuYasha had covered for her so he would take the crush of the fall. They landed with a thud, dust and sand particles billowing up around them as the tomb of Khepri seemed to crumble down.

"Ow," InuYasha winced, his fangs clenched.

"Thanks," Kagome said, getting off of him.

"Don't push it," was the response she got.

The miko bandit rolled her eyes at him. Well…at least that danger was over. But suddenly, the sand started billowing up again.

"Hey," InuYasha coughed out. "Stop making dust."

"I'm not," Kagome replied, eyes full of worry.

The wind began to pick up, InuYasha held the Shikon Jewel's necklace tighter in his hand, in his pocket.

"Sandstorm!" Kagome yelled. It was then that she noticed the Shikon No Tama in InuYasha's hands.

"You took it through all of that?" She wailed over the blowing wind.

The hanyou just looked at her, and made a run for it, ignoring the vicious sand.

Kagome hissed in frustration and bounded after him.

"Hand that over!" she seethed.

I guess even where there's even a **sandstorm** going on, those two _still_ won't stop bickering.

They continued to run, but the storm became worse. Kagome finally caught up with InuYasha and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off'a me!" said half-demon growled.

"Not a chance!" Kagome bit back.

The storm became horrible, if it was possible. Sand created clouds all in the air, covering up any living and non-living thing it could.

Instinctively, the two bandits kneeled on the ground and hid their heads under their arms, forgetting their fight. (for the moment, atleast.)

The sand turned the skies a reddish color, as the storm pushed on, InuYasha and Kagome's fate, questionable.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, scowling once he picked up a troubling scent; the sun beat down upon him.

_A sandstorm,_ he said monotone in his head. _InuYasha and Kagome are out there…knowing them, they're likely to get lost. The two fools._ The youkai titled his head to the side.

_Better tell Naraku._

Sesshomaru picked up his communicator, calling his boss. At the moment, he was on a mission with his partner and mate, Rin. **(A/N: She's an adult here!)**

The phone rung twice, until he finally picked up.

"Yes?" came Naraku's voice.

"Sandstorm. InuYasha and Kagome are out there." the taiyoukai informed.

"Oh dear," the hanyou on the other line muttered. "Have you gotten their scents?"

"Yes, however, it is only a tiny whiff. The sand covers up the rest of their scents. I don't think even my father could've detected them clearly."

Naraku sighed. "Well…this is bad…they'll survive but…"

"But, if they do, they'll probably get lost." Sesshomaru finished for him. "And they'll get lost together."

The inuyoukai quickly added a chuckle. "And yet, I find this amusing. A good time for the half-breed and his wench to get some alone time together."

"Now, Fluffy," Naraku warned.

'Whatever," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Sesshy!" Rin called from behind. "I got the map coordinates!"

"I must go."

"Alright, but be careful."

_Click._

Sesshomaru slipped the communicator back into his belt.

_Good luck out there, little brother._

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

The skies shined a peaceful blue, all traces of the sandstorm's previous redness gone. The blue however, was tinted a slight yellow by the sun's blaring rays. A hawk cawed in the air, flying above and looking for any dead animals from the sand storm. It spotted something white and fuzzy from below. Soaring down, the bird landing slowly on the ground, and began to peck at the furry thing. Whatever it was…but as soon as it pecked, the hawk became started at the white fuzzy thing twitched furiously, scaring the bird away.

The white fuzzy ear continued to listen around, it's twin, coming up from the sand.

Sand fell from the head of silver hair, as InuYasha stood up from the ground.

"Oh, my God." InuYasha hissed, seeing his surroundings. Dunes of Sand. Nothing, but, _sand._

A head of black hair came up next.

"Wha-?" Kagome wearily muttered, her eyes half-lidded in tiredness.

"Where are we?" she asked, dusting off sand from her khaki shorts.

InuYasha lifed his entire body from the dune he and his partner were buried under.

"Kagome?" he said, honey orbs filling with fear.

"Yeah?" she replied from the ground. (she was still kneeling)

"I think we're lost."

END CHAPTER 1

**A/N: CALM YERSELVES, REALLY. **

**Ofcourse,** I'm still writing Man's Best Friend! Writing chapters doesn't take 2 seconds you know! C:

Anyways, enjoy this for now. ^^

I'll be writing it alongside Man's Best Friend. Expect some of my upcoming chapters sometime in Summer!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed and made **_**Seadogs**_** a little famous. **Atleast 100 reviews! Hoorah! Hurm…and does anyone know about these Awards that are given out to fanfics?

They're like, "So-so written by (insert username here) has one the award, (username here)'s Blah-blah Award!"

Okaay to be more specifc:

(and this is out of my head)

Valentine's Chocolate has won the ValentineInu Awards!

Or something like that.

Review/message me about that please? I'd like to know about that.


	2. What the Hell You Mean Lost!

**Author's Note: **Heyoo! 8D I know, this is a new story and I should really be writing the sequel to my story, **Seadogs** buuut you know me. o3o I write so slowly.

Also, I've been thinking. I should improve on my writing. I am really inspired by these very good Fanfiction writers, **Maiden of the Moon** and **Wolf Blossom.**

Really! Their fics are funny, action-y, and romantic. ;D

So you guys can thank them for motivating me more on my Fanfics. As well as my friend Megan who tortures me with a Dog Whistle App on her iTouch. GRRR…She does that JUST to annoy me! o^o LOL

Ok ok, enough with that.

Again, please don't be angry at my slow updating! I'm trying my best ok?

**CHAPTER 2: What the Hell Do You Mean Lost?**

**- - - - oOoOoOoOo - - - - -**

"**WE'RE WHAT? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?"**

The desert lizards raised their heads in question, the birds fled from their trees! Coyotes howled back to the scream, and if you were careful, you could hear the sound of thunder crashing in the background.

Drama!

Fuzzy appendages folded back in pain, their owner cringing in fear.

"Did you have to be so loud?" InuYasha barked once Kagome's scream ended.

Said miko grabbed him by the collar of his sleeveless black shirt.

"You!" the woman hissed. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" he grabbed her threatening hands. "How is this my fault?" He objected.

"You just _had_ to come along for all the glory!" Kagome cried, her eyes narrowed in a cruel glare, liquid pools full of rage.

"You just _had_ to get in my way!" InuYasha retorted, his hair whipping as he stuck his face close to her's.

Kagome just groaned like an annoyed teenager and stomped on the sand. "This was originally MY mission!" she fumed. "And now, here I am, stuck in one of the world's biggest desserts…" she gulped and shuddered. "And…and with an ass like you!"

InuYasha laughed bitterly. "It ain't no picnic for me either, princess."

Kagome hissed in rage, her pink lips curled into a snarl. "Urgh! Just leave me the hell alone." And she began to stomp away, trudging her knee high black boots and kicking up the sand with her feet.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" InuYasha called after her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm coming with you." He stopped her in her path.

"Hah!" Kagome laughed. "And why is that?" she crossed her arms.

"I'm not gonna let you just roam around here alone! Heaven knows you probably won't survive. Besides, if you get back to HQ and I'm lost…" he motioned his hand.

"Oh, so you care?" the miko girl smirked.

InuYasha stood there and stared…and then burst into laughter. "Hah! Hahahaha! Oh God! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he clutched his stomach. "Me?" he pointed to himself. "Care about you? Ha! That's rich! No, that's gold! No wait, that's priceless!" And soon, he began rolling on the sand laughing. **(A/N: lol that's like ROFL, cept' its ROSL.)**

"Jeez, my little brother is more mature." The young priestess began to walk away and pulled out her compass from my belt.

Their new technology was not available, as their communicators had no signal. **(A/N: like a cellphone needs a signal.) **Their maps were gone, and all they had was a compass, some food, their canteens of water, and of course each other. Which the young woman dreaded to admit.

She heard InuYasha's giggles behind her and continued walking, the laughing half-demon trailing behind.

**- - oOoOoOo - - -**

"Have they got some kind of tracker on them?" Naraku asked his bandits as he rushed through files and his computer.

"Sorry," one replied. "Sadly no, but we do have their things to find them by scent."

Naraku paused. "I see…we can have our oni sniff them out along with our slayers and trackers." He decided.

"Jakotsu, Bankotsu," Naraku turned to two certain bandits.

"Yes sir?" the two droned.

He took a step forward. "Get our slayers and the oni."

**- - oOoOoOo - - -**

Steel doors creaked open, sand falling from the bottom. Light poured into the dim-lighted garage.

Sango Taijiya was tying her hair into a ponytail, holding up a huge boomerang up with her foot against the side of the wall.

She was dressed in her usual slayers outfit. It was pretty complex, yet simple and lightweight suiting the desert's torrid weather. The pants were loose and airy, but not loose enough to draw her down when she needed to make high jumps, and a light color beige to avoid attracting the sun's rays and causing her to sweat even more. The top was like a tube top, a somewhat darker color than her pants, having racer-back leather straps to hold her small sword in the back. She was now tying the lace of her ankle-high boot. Just then, a boy, looking to be about 14 or 15 years old, came jumping into the room, full of excitement. He wore a similar outfit to that of Sango, except of a tube top it was a sleeveless shirt.

Sango looked up, amused at her hyper little brother, sending him a grin. "Well, someone's happy today."

"I know!" Kohaku admitted. "Boss is finally letting me out on a mission!"

The eldest sibling rolled her eyes, flipping her chestnut brown hair in a ponytail.

"It's technically not even a mission. The trackers and us were told to find Kagome and InuYasha remember? Apparently, they got lost during a sandstorm."

"Ooh, they got stuck _together?_" the boy's mouth formed an O-shape. Yep, even a fourteen year old knew putting those two together was a bad idea. What was it that Kagome's brother, a junior slayer and his friend, Souta had put it? InuYasha was scientifically classified as 'Canis Pissedoffus' and Kagome as 'Whinus Complainus.' **(A/N: Don't credit those to me, I saw this somewhere funny. ;D)**

Kohaku almost burst into laughter at the memory of their old joke.

"Oh yeah," Sango nodded, giving him a knowing look. "Those two have had some serious history. Talk about drama."

"History? What kind of history?" he inquired, pulling his short ponytail tight on his head.

"You wouldn't really understand," Sango smirked, grabbing her Hiraikotsu and heading for their pet nekomata, Kirara as Kohaku reached for his chained blade.

"Aw, cmon sis!"

**oOoOoOo**

"InuYasha and Kagome are…lost?" Miroku gaped, flabbergasted.

"Sadly so," Bankotsu sighed, leaning to the left on his Banryu.

"How?" he blurted out.

"Sandstorm. Hit those two like—" Jakotsu paused and made a fist in one hand, and smacked it with the other.

"Naraku sent Sango and her brother along with some trackers to find them." Bankotsu added.

"No! Not my Sango!" The young bandit cried, horrified.

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you being a bit dramat—"

"I'm coming for ya Sango!" he proclaimed, racing towards Naraku's office, leaving the two other bandits sweat dropping.

"He's weird." Jakotsu blankly stated.

"I know, bro."

Meanwhile, Miroku had gotten to Naraku's office, nearly breaking the door open.

"Boss! You gotta—ah!" he screeched as he saw the sight before him.

Naraku's crimson eyes widened as the purple eyed bandit came in.

"Mhmph?"

Bad timing.

Kikyo removed her lips from her husband's, blushing once she saw Miroku had caught them. _Oh God…_ she groaned in her head, and jumped off the man.

"Miroku!" she scolded. "Knock first!" the priestess dusted off non-existent dirt on her maroon dress and slinked away to her room.

"Kikyo baby!" Naraku called, feeling pretty unsatisfied. His face dropped to a frown, matching that of an unhappy toddler.

"Ugh…" he shook his head. He then shot an angry look at Miroku. "Well?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, right! Umm…" he returned to his demeanor. "You must send me out there with Sango! I could not bear to live without her!"

Naraku hissed and rolled his scarlet orbs. "That's why you burst into my office like a maniac?"

"Yes! Please! Pretty please, Naraku?" Miroku got down on his knees and begged, clasping his hands together.

"Miroku," he started, hitching his feet up on his wooden desk. "She has Kouga and Ayame with her. Two of my best trackers, not to mention fighters, with her."

"But—" the bandit started.

"Besides, she already has her younger brother to take care of."

Miroku sighed and let this all slip in. "…Hey! Are you implying that I'm a—"

"Oh gee! Would ja' look at the time!" Naraku interrupted loudly and rose from his desk, as he put on a fake smile. "Oh, those oni aren't gonna catch themselves, you know!" The boss stood up and began pushing Miroku out of his office, sugar coating his voice as he muttered excuses like, "Sand oni sure are annoying!" or "There are women out there in need of groping!

"Woah, woah, wait!" the cursed handed desert bandit protested. But before he could continue, Naraku had slammed the door in his face.

"Oh thank God that's over…" he praised the Lord, turning his back onto the door.

**OOoOoOo**

The blaring sun was absolutely aggravating. And it wasn't even noon yet. Two figures trudged through the sand, with no particular direction.

Kagome sighed, fanning herself with her left hand, while the other held her practically useless compass. _This is hopeless…_ she decided, wiping sweat off her brow. The heat wasn't helping with this either.

"This is pointless, InuYasha. Here we are, a bajillion miles away from HQ and in the freaking Sahara!" the miko bandit proclaimed as she turned to face her partner.

"Feh, shocker." The hanyou droned. The priestess only rolled her eyes and proceeded to air out her sweaty beige tank top.

"Okay…" the woman stopped walking. "Lets think logically for a second."

"Oookay?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow and shoved his claws in his cargo pants pocket.

"Where did you leave your motorcycle when you came to, ah, stalk me? We could use that as a clue to where HQ could be." Kagome asked, raising her brow once she said 'stalk'.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "I wasn't stalking. And anyways, I left it near the tomb, so there's no use. Its probably dead and buried instead."

Kagome took a step forward. "Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"Keh!" the hanyou crossed his arms with pride. "Leave it to me, princess. I'll get us outta here faster than some stinkin' compass."

The female bandit narrowed her eyes doubtfully at him. "Cocky asshole…" she muttered quietly following him along. Once she caught up to him, she began with a, "And how, pray tell, are you going to get us out?"

"Scents, Kaggie, scents." He pointed to his nose.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him in a deathly glare. "Call me that again and I'll kill you."

"Keh!" InuYasha grinned. "I'd like to see you try!" he called behind him.

"Oh, I'll try alright…" Kagome bit back.

**OOoOoOoOo**

It was noon by now, and if the heat in the morning was bad, you can guess that the noontime heat was unbearable. Inu and Kags had been trekking through sand for ages.

Kagome had practically almost given up on walking upright. "Scents, Kaggie, scents!" she mocked InuYasha using her best imitation of his voice. "Scents my ass!" she continued. "Its gotten us absolutely nowhere!"

InuYasha rubbed his forehead. "Ok! Screw this! Just screw this." He decided. "Lets just find an oasis or something to cool down at. And then…" he shook his head, silver hair and red headband flipping around. "Lets just see what happens."

He faced his partner. "Deal?" and outstretched a clawed hand. The priestess stared at his hand reluctantly, but eventually took it in her's.

"Deal…" Kagome had to hide her face under her ebony bangs, to hide an oncoming blush. Why did she suddenly blush? She had never felt this before. Well, not since…

But she immediately waved those thoughts away and dropped her hand from the hanyou's hastily.

"I—I guess we should stop fighting too. It's much too hot to bicker, really…" the miko noted.

"Agreed," InuYasha gruffly answered.

Little did they know, hell would erupt at one point or another.

**X**

**X**

**x**

**Author's Note: **Weeell I hope you enjoyed that! 8D

And guess what? NEXT CHAPTERS INCLUDE…_**CACTUS JUICE.**_

Oh chaaa! Cactus juice and hallucinations, along with mirages. What fun. =P

Anywhoo, I'm predicting Desert Fever to have only a few chapters.

THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE! ^^

**I'm such a review whore. o3o **


	3. Cactus Juice

**Author's Note: So my laptop works again! :D Boochyahdsaasaaa! LOL Okay, so Desert Fever ch. 3 is here **

**Oh and I just realized, in Bisaya, if you say "Na ra ku", it's kinda like saying, "I'm right here." LOL Or, "Na ra man ku" or something. (Bisaya is a Filipino dialect.)**

**CHAPTER 3: **

_Cactus Juice_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Buzzzz….buzzz…..buzzz_

Naraku picked up his communicator from his suit pants pocket. "Yo,"

"Eh, boss! We gots a whiff of ehm'! Ol' Kirara er' got a bit o 'der scent!" came the voice of an intern working with the trackers/slayers.

"Oh, hey Chad." Naraku sighed in disappoint, wishing it were someone else calling.

-sighs- Chad. Oh God, why Chad?

"Yeah! We wooped dis' big demon pretty damn good ta'!" Chad continued to blather.

"Goodbye Chad," the boss replied in a sickenly sweet voice and petted the phone.

"Wha-"

_Click!_

Naraku rolled his eyes and dialed for Kouga.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Yelloow? Kouga here, may I help you?"

"Yeah, it's Naraku. Have you found any trace?" he shifted his weight on his left leg.

"Nah, not much. Chad's been ranting and raving about how we found 'a lot'." The wolf demon chuckled. "Ayame's wolves and jackals did find a scent that may belong to theirs. They described it having some kind of metal-y ness to it."

Naraku rubbed his chin in thought. "Alright, good work."

"Thanks Boss."

"Oh, and Kouga,"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to fire that Chad guy."

**oOoOoOoOo**

A desert hawk screeched as it circled over what looked to be two bodies, arms spread out and practically roasting in the heat.

The bird came upon the female and began pecking at her chest, obviously thinking she was dead.

"Inu….Yasha…you perv…" Kagome managed to mumble out, too tired.

"I'm….way over…here….wench…" the hanyou scoffed. "Who'd…_jeez it's hot_, wanna touch…you anyways?"

The miko bandit raised an eyebrow and lifted her head only to scream and jumped up, the hawk squawking back, its black beady eyes wide with fright, and flying away.

"What? What happened! Are you okay?" InuYasha scrambled up once he heard her shrill cry.

"Oh," Kagome was now fanning herself. "It was just a bird…"

InuYasha nearly had a heart attack, and all she could say was, 'Oh it was just a bird.'

_Damn bitch nearly scared the fuck outta me! Made me think she was in trouble or something… _He sighed mentally.

"Bitch, don't do that!" he barked.

"What? You expect me to just shower that animal with love if I found it's face two inches from mine, giving me this…this stare?" Kagome hissed, and proceeded to scrunch her face up imitating the bird.

The hanyou had to suppress his laughter. "Keh! 'Least you could do is not act like a sissy girl."

Kagome sent him a bone chilling glare. "You are the most…urgh annoying bastard I've ever met! And that wasn't acting sissy!"

"If I'm such an annoying bastard, why'd you even bother with me back then?" he retorted.

Kagome was taken aback. "Because I gave you a chance, unlike everyone else. I didn't care that you were a hanyou."

She turned on her heel and started to walk away. "And I still don't care now…"she muttered, hurt evident in her voice.

InuYasha's ears flattened, his face dropped. _Man, I feel like an ass..._

He ran up to her quick moving figure. "Kags, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, so now you call me Kags? What about 'bitch' and 'wench'?" she stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms, sending him a suspicious raise of her eyebrow.

InuYasha smirked at her. "No, I'm just calling you Kags to soften you up."

It didn't faze her.

"Pweeeze forgive me?" the half-demon pouted, making his eyes all cute.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, smiling. "Okay okay, I forgive you. Don't give me that look…" she blushed.

"Why, because I'm sexy, isn't it?" InuYasha snickered.

Kagome's blush only spread even more. "Leave me aloneeee," she whined playfully and tweaked his ears.

"Ow! What the hell, wench?" he snapped. Kagome giggled at him, and began to taunt him.

"Ooh, ya gonna do something about it?" she cooed.

"Yeah, I will!" he barked.

Kagome's giggles penetrated through the air as her partner began to chase her through the desert, dust billowing up.

However, she began to trip when her foot met contact with a stone, and the miko was tumbling down, InuYasha going down with her. His body collided with hers, landing the hanyou right on top of the female bandit.

"Okay ow, that was stupid…" he groaned, rubbing his aching head.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, but then shot up. "Eeep…" she squeaked, noticing their position.

"What?"

She motioned her hand to him. "Um…yeah, um…can..can ya get off of me?" she whispered, fighting off the rosy color rising to her cheeks.

"…Oh yeah, sorry about that." He sweatdropped, getting off of her.

She nodded mutedly and dusted herself off. But something green and tall caught her eye.

"InuYasha…look…" she pointed to this green…thing, like a zombie.

"Hrm?" the hanyou turned his waist around and spotted…a cactus. Really now, a cactus?

"A cactus? What about it?" he shot her a questioning look.

"I heard that there's water or…some kinda juice in cacti. We could slice it and see if it has any. Though, I heard cactus juice can make you a little…uh…crazy. You start hallucinating or something." She explained, playing with the ties on her red wristband. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

**(A/N: I've heard that, but I'm not exactly sure if you would hallucinate. But it's for the plot, so to hell with it!)**

The half-demon scoffed, and wiped his sweaty brow. "You serious?"

"Well," Kagome started, voice laced with sarcasm, hands on hips. "Would you rather die out here, and become inuhanyou bacon, or would you rather take a chance with cactus juice?"

Said inuhanyou groaned in defeat. "Fine."

He took a dagger from his belt and began to cut at the spiky plant, being mindful of the thorns, mumbling grumpy things such as, "Crazy wench…" or "Cactus obsessed…"

As soon as he cut deep enough, a watery substance began to flow out. Kagome took her empty canteen and filled it with all of the cactus juice.

"What'd I tell ya?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah yeah, now let's see if it really can make you crazy." He replied. He took out his own canteen and filled it with the cactus juice, then drinking out from it.

"…Know what…it's not bad." He slurped. "Try some."

"Hrm…" Kagome looked at it, and deemed it safe if it didn't do much to InuYasha. She took a swig. "…Yeah, it does taste good!" she grinned.

InuYasha took another drink. "Wow, this is really good!" he chirped.

"Yeah, I know!" Kagome squealed. Everything was going just fine…though she couldn't help but wonder why the sky was turning green, and InuYasha's shirt was suddenly gone…

**oOoOoOo**

"Missing? The boy is missing?" InuTaisho roared, the desk shaking once his arms pounded down.

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. **(A/N: as usual…)**

"Yes dad. Must I repeat myself?"

Naraku's eyes were closed as he folded his arms behind his back. "Sadly so, Mr. Takahashi. InuYasha has been lost to the Sahara for now."

InuTaisho rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Lucky for him, the miko is also there. Kagome should do a find job on taking care of him," Sesshomaru added.

At hearing that, the dog youkai lifted his head a bit.

"Is that the same Kagome that was supposed to be InuYasha's…."

"Oh yes." His eldest son nodded.

InuTaisho's frown faded into a perky smile. "Oh ho ho…well, InuYasha may be a hanyou, but I think he can handle himself well. Epsecially with that lovely miko out there." He turned to Naraku. "So, have you begun sending people out to find them?"

"Indeed," Naraku nodded. "Kouga and Ayame have found slight traces."

"Good. May I talk to my son alone for a bit?" InuTaisho asked.

Naraku nodded. "Sure. I'll be out there…Kikyo's waiting…" he sweatdropped.

The older inuyoukai's brow furrowed. "…I don't even want to know."

Sesshomaru stared at his father. "What is it?"

"Can InuYasha control his demon yet?" he said quickly.

His son only looked to the side, signaling his answer.

"I see…well…does it atleast recognize his mate?"

This time Sesshomaru gave a curt nod.

"Good. Kagome won't be in much danger…unless they start a really big fight. Like last time…"

**oOoOoOo**

"Keh! Kagome you sound funny!"

"Well your shirt's not there!"

"Whaaaat?"

"What'cha mean whaaat? I said your shirt's off!"

"Oh really now!"

"Yes really now!"

His stuttering giggles filled the air. "I still think ya sound funny,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, even in her daze and sat upright, her arms keeping her up from behind. "Hey, Inu? Where's your Tetsusaiga? Would've it been better to use that to cut the cactus instead of a teeny weeny sword?"

InuYasha only giggled a bit more, spreading his legs. "Wellers, I don't know bout the small one…" _–Giggle- _"But the big one's right HERE!" he snickered, pointing to his…um…yeah.

Kagome's eyes bulged out. "Coool! Cool…can I touch it?"

InuYasha nearly flew down laughing. "…Mkay! Just don't squeeze too hard cause then that'd hurt!" his eyes were half-closed and his mouth having evidence of cactus juice.

The female bandit crawled over to his side and straddled him, giving him a dreamy look. "You're really cute by the way!" she giggled, grinning in the process.

The inuhanyou nodded. "And you're really preeetty!" he slurred, playing with Kagome's black tresses.

"Awwww! You're so nice!" she squealed, and proceeded to hug the half-demon.

"Yaaay I get a hug!" he muttered.

InuYasha then stood up, and crossed his arms, Kagome letting go of him. "You're so nice that I'ma…" _–Giggle- _"I'ma…I'ma protect chu no matter what! No big baaad demon's gonna getcha!"

Kagome staggered her way over to him. "So bwaaave!"

By now, the two's eyes were wide and shiny, their minds clouded by both the heat, and possibly the cactus juice. They had been drinking the cactus juice for only 20 minutes, and now here they were, acting like drunken teenagers at a party.

And in those 20 minutes, Kagome had been hallucinating that InuYasha's shirt was off. InuYasha denied it in his drunken stupor, so the miko tried to convince him by really getting his short off and discarding it onto the floor. InuYasha was now shirtless and giggling like mad.

The cactus was cut to a stub in the dirt now, all the juice gone and sucked up by the thirsty bandits.

"Kaggie-kins, will chu be with me foreeever?" InuYasha slurred, smiling crookedly at her.

Kagome snickered, and punched him playfully on the arm. "Course I will! I think you're the beeeest person in the world!"

The inuhanyou then fell to his knees, Kagome following.

"I think I like youuu," InuYasha sighed.

"I think I likes you too," Kagome smiled and lay on the dusty ground.

"Protect meh always?" the drunken miko hiccupped.

"Always!" The equally drunk inuhanyou nodded, and rested his head on Kagome's chest. The 20 year old female only snuggled with him, rubbing his ears. "Thank you…"

And the two fell asleep, the sun beginning to set.

**Author's Note: Some fluff moment there :D**

Sooo, hope ya enjoyed that, and thank you for reading!

**Thanks for reading, and Please review!**


End file.
